The present invention relates to message notifications, and more specifically, to delayed context-based message notification.
In mobile computing, mobile users can receive a large number of notifications in a short period of time. Such notifications can range from notifications received from mobile applications; short message service (SMS), email, or other text-based notifications; notifications relating to voice calls; or the like. Conventional devices/systems typically deliver a notification to a user or otherwise make a user aware of a received message at or near the time of receipt through the use of audible, visual, and/or haptic output. However, receipt of a large number of notifications in a short period of time and the corresponding device output associated therewith can be disruptive to the user experience. As such, some devices/systems allow a user to customize the type of output they receive including the capability to cease all output indicative of notifications unless the device is being actively used. However, such conventional devices/systems suffer from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.